The Cartel of Midnight
by Headphone-bunny
Summary: The Sorensens weren’t kidnapped. Gavin was never Navarog. The Society is still an looming threat. Now, a mysterious group is loose in the world of magical creatures. What could happen? GavinxKendra, Ulquihime. Bleach Fablehaven crossover Updated weekly


SUMMARY: The Sorensens weren't kidnapped. Kendra was never cloned. Gavin was never Navarog. The every member of the team that braved the Dragon Sanctuary lived. The Society is still an looming threat. Now, a mysterious group with a seemingly killing intent and powers beyond what men have seen before is loose in the world of magical creatures. What could happen? GavinxKendra, Ulquihime. Bleach Fablehaven crossover.

A.N: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, and the first Bleach Fablehaven crossover on that I know of. Reviews are welcome, but, no flaming please. I'm O.K. at writing, so don't expect anything sensational from me. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I'll update weekly (but, some updates may be A.N.s excusing the missing chapter)

Disclaimer: Fablehaven belongs to Brandon Mull, but I own all four books

Prologue

Kendra Sorensen sat in her dull math class, barely understanding her teacher's lecture. Several months had passed since the Dragon Sanctuary. Her absence was blamed on a case of Mono she had obtained by sharing a water-glass with her brother. All the tracks of going on a exploration to magical sanctuary had been covered with the help of KOD, A.K.A the Knights of the Dawn.

Kendra felt someone nudge her foot, turned her head, and saw that her friend Alyssa was passing her a note. Kendra grabbed the small note, written on a blue sticky-note, and unfolded it.

'_What time is it? Your head is blocking my view of the clock'_ The note read. Kendra quickly scribbled a reply and handed it to Alyssa, letting the boring class continue uneventfully. That is, until the intercom system beeped in, disrupting the designated instruction time for math.

"Please send Kendra Sorensen to the front office. That is all." The secretary stated over the intercom. The math teacher acknowledged her, promising to send Kendra to the office once her lecture was over. Kendra heard Alyssa ask her why she was being sent to the office, and Kendra replied with a shrug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else, Seth Sorensen sat through a similarly tedious english class, unknowing to how similar to his situation would become to his sister's in a few minutes. Seth passed notes with Spencer McCain about a rainbow of topics, until the intercom system interrupted the dreary class.

"Seth Sorensen is needed at the front office. Could you please send him over?" The secretary asked politely. The teacher acknowledged the secretary, and ordered Seth to go to the office to take care of the business that had demanded him to be there.

Seth exited the classroom quietly, carrying his binder and other school things with him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Kendra walked down her school's hallway, after collecting her stuff from her locker as the secretary had told her to do, after the initial request. Along the way to the office, she passed Lydia Southwell, who gave her a questioning look. Kendra gave her an â€˜I have no clue' look and continued on her way to the office.

When she arrived at the front office, she saw none other than Grandma Sorensen waiting for her. Grandma Sorensen gave the secretary a note, and walked out the office door to meet Kendra.

"Hi, Kendra. Your parents sent me to pick you and Seth up so you could come to our house." Grandma Sorensen said, giving Kendra a glance that told her not to question her. Kendra nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

Seth arrived at the front office after passing Randy Sawyer, who he had a short conversation with and retrieving his stuff from his locker. He saw Warren, who was talking to the secretary, and walked in. Both Warren and the secretary greeted him, and before he knew it, he and Warren were walking towards Kendra's school. Warren took the moment of silence to explain.

"Seth, we'll tell you the full story when we're at your grandparent's house, but the reason you're going to your grandparent's house is related to the society I think." Warren explained quietly. Seth nodded.

After walking for a bit, Warren and Seth met up with Grandma Sorensen and Kendra. They hopped into Grandma and Grandpa Sorensen's car. They drove for a while, the car completely silent except for Seth playing his Nintendo DS. Kendra read a book. Warren, stared out the window, and obviously, Grandma Sorensen drove the car. They arrived at the house within the hour and Kendra looked around. Nothing had changed since the last time she had visited. A few fairies were staring at their reflection in the pool. The quartet went inside, and was greeted by Tanu, Colter and Grandpa Sorensen.

Everyone sat down in the spacious living room. Tanu began the explanation.

"Well, Seth, Kendra, I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. Well... Grandpa picked up where Tanu left off.

"To put it frankly, the society has kidnapped your parents."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------

That night, Kendra had a strange dream.

_A tall lanky man wearing an eye patch walked through a dense wood, following a man with a goatee and long hair, a man(?) with pink hair and glasses, a guy with a hole in his stomach and blue hair, another guy with alabaster skin and a broken helmet, and a teenage girl with sunset hair and grey eyes. They all wore similar white and black uniforms, each slightly different. The guy with blue hair said something in another language that sounded like a complaint. The man(?) with pink hair snapped back a comment in the same language, which seemed to shut the other man up. The teenage girl happily skipped along, and said something in the mysterious language. Suddenly, the man with the goatee and long hair motioned for them to stop and straightened his back from its formerly slumped position. Suddenly he switched to English._

_"Someone's watching us..."_

**ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª**

A.N.: Hi guys! Hope you like this part. This one takes place in SS. Yay, time to write about Treasure map (As my friend Nat calls the Sou-taicho) trying to decide on who to send to da real world. Thanks to my awesome Beta Nephilum-kat.

Disclaimer: Fablehaven belongs to Brandon Mull, but I own all four books. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo but I own(ed) volume 26 and 24

Mission

(To the Real World)

In Mayuri Kurotsuchi's lab, the man who constantly tracked the real world for signs of Arrancar, detected a change. The rotund man, Hiyosu, turned the crank on his head to extend his eye grotesquely, and examined the screen closer. The machine recorded _five Espada level Arrancar_, and an unknown reiatsu(1&2).

Hiyosu decided to alert the rest of the staff.

"Five Espada-level Arrancar! In... A-mare-eca?" Akon looked up immediately.

"What?! Where? North or South. And it's America you dolt." came Akon's reply. After finding out that the Espada-level Arrancar were in a small town in the United States, and that there was another person with unusual reiatsu with them, Akon sent Rin Tsubora, who had been munching on sweets but a moment ago, to alert Mayuri. Mayuri in turn alerted the Sou-taicho, who called a captain's meeting.

Byakuya arrived first with Renji, followed closely by Mayuri and Nemu. Hitsugaya arrived shortly after that, Kommamura and Iba coming next. Soifon and Omaeda came in with Kira and his third-seat, Unohana and Isane. Unohana helped Momo limp in, not being in the best condition having just woken up from her coma. Matsumoto rushed in with Momo's third-seat. Shunsui, Nanao, Hisagi and his third-seat, Zaraki, Yachiru, Ukitake, Kiyone and Kotsubaki all came in, taking on the form of a big blob.

The Sou-taicho tapped his zanpakto on the ground, sending a slight vibration through the ground. Every one who had been talking (Hisagi, Shunsui, Matsumoto, Zaraki, Yachiru, Kiyone and Kotsubaki) quieted down. The Sou-taicho cleared his throat and began talking.

"Mayuri-taicho has informed me that a five Espada-level and someone that may possibly be Inoue Orihime," there was a collective gasp, but no other interruptions "In a small town in the United States of America. I have decided to send a team down to take care of this." the Sou-taicho finished. A roar of noise encompassed the room. Cries of 'Not again!' and 'I want to go' were heard most. The Sou-taicho tapped his zanpakto again.

"I have decided that a team similar to the last one that visited the real world will visit. Hitsugaya-taicho, you will lead this team. Come up here." The Sou-taicho rumbled. Hitsugaya gingerly came up and stood besides the Sou-taicho.

"Unohana-taicho, is fuku-taicho Hinamori fit to go to the living world?" Unohana nodded, and the Sou-taicho motioned for Momo to come up next to Hitsugaya. She complied.

"Unohana-taicho, you will come too, in case fuku-taicho Hinamori has any medical problems. Matsumoto and Shuhei, you come too. This meeting is dismissed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------

Hitsugaya, Momo, Unohana, Matsumoto and Shuhei arrived at the living world and unceremoniously put their Gigai's on. On the matter of clothes, Hitsugaya had gone for the black shirt, grey pants, and brown shoes he had worn last time (3). Momo wore black leggings, white ballerina flats, a pleated white mini-skirt and a fitted white shirt that had a picture of a peach on it. Unohana, had her hair loose, and wore a v-neck short-sleeved sweater, and a knee-length skirt. Shuhei had opted for skinny jeans and a brown fitted t-shirt. Matsumoto, ever eager to wear flirtatious clothes and going along with the skirt/dress theme, wore a faded light brown floral-print sun dress, stopping around mid-thigh. She had pulled her hair back with a headband, giving her a vague resemblance to a hippie. Almost immediately, the Shinigami recognized that some sort of Kido was cast in the immediate area, however, it had no effect on them. Lugging their suitcases (4) they headed towards the source of the mysterious Kido.

- ----------

-- ---------

--- --------

---- -------

----- ------

------ -----

------- ----

-------- ---

--------- --

---------- -

(1) Reiatsu is the spiritual energy you emit

(2) Orihime's powers are unique, so she has unique reiatsu

(3) You anime people will know what I'm talking about. Worn in episode 132 (The one where Hitsugaya helps Karin with soccer/football and saves her from a Hollow), and maybe in the episode/chapter that Hitsugaya talks to Momo and Momo starts talking about Aizen and stuff.

(4) They thought to bring suitcases this time


End file.
